


Piano Night 2: Set Fire

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is thirsty, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Extremis Tony Stark, Glacial Paced Slow Burn, Light shows, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is thirsty, Tony has Bucky Bear, kind of, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The quiet billionaire returns to his piano. The Soldier returns to the music. And the roommates find them both in closer spaces
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Piano Night 2: Set Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a good explanation for this one?
> 
> No, when I heard this song As the World Caves in by Matt Maltese I believe, I was like hup, that is Anthony Edward Stark in a nutshell for sad boy hours. 
> 
> Extremis a bit overpowered or not enough overpowered? I am not sure, but I am like Tony has a thing for his projections and why not have Extremis play mood reader with the light show. I find it fun. Again, sorry for a badly written song with a story. 
> 
> VITO keeps doing a sneaky. 
> 
> Piano Night 2 refers heavily to Piano Night 1. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any context needed please refer to earlier stories, I recommend Move In Day at least to get how their relationship starting from. The full idea on where I am taking Tony, then do please at least refer to Flare in the Dark or even Tinker Wheels. If not, enjoy the One-Shot! :)

New Years Day usually meant for Tony something new. A chance to reflect on how he can make a difference, how he can approach situations differently. This year though… he didn’t sit on the couch and celebrate with his family, with Pepper, Happy, or Rhodey. No, just recently sent his mentees home after their winter break with him, here in the manor. It made him nervous to have them here.

No, he didn’t know what he was doing this year. This year was the longest of his life because the misfits of broken trust were here. Yes, he brought upon himself but still… it proved tumultuous because they all, besides the Wilson and… Giacomo was confrontational. Barton for no fucking reason. He gets his hackles up around Rushman but she just looks at him with a such a judgmental stare down, it makes his skin crawl. Maximoff doesn’t even go around. Wilson seems to be at least decent. Giacomo Buchanan Barnes was something else. They started out as weird passing creatures in the dark halls, to the occasional ghost encounter, to nocturnal hummingbirds that conversate with text messages, glances, grunts (Ice Killer does it mostly), and just silence. He enjoys it honestly, except for the times, when they seem to have a moment… like the dancing in the training room.

The memory of them so close was seared into his brain but other times, the moments get dashed when Rogers comes in overprotective. FINE, he blew up and wanted to murder the man on the behalf of his aunt’s honor. Everyone else didn’t like him because he was trying to go about shit as diplomatically as possible. Reasons being, he can be reasonable and not just the big egotistical bastard he uses to be. Acted like. Was.

Again, thoughts rewound back to the Snow Monster known as James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. The man who visited his aunt’s grave with flower petals, he didn’t find that shit the cutest thing ever, then the man never laughed at him about his toys, wearing a sweater like a security blanket or even bundling up under his blankets like an extra shield out on the (their) balcony.

This year was a rollercoaster that kept going up and down, whiplashing him on the occasion with things called emotions.

He sat up from the unfinished project, eyes darting over to the almost finished motorcycle that was the Winter Wonderland’s bike. It was beautiful. The colors would be something of a calling card and a take-back of the Winter Soldier old arm, with the linings of gold christening the shell. God, it is going to be a pretty thing. He was really excited when seeing the man proudly (proud for Snow was the sparkle in his eyes, the slight tick upon his lips) aimed and fired at all targets.

Tony took the heat, when the Winter Soldier left to put away his new rifle, from Barton about arrows and the concern accusation from Rogers about trying to get a favor from the man himself. The man did him the biggest favor, which was helping with his mentees.

Here is the other thing, Harley adores the man when he recorded the accuracy of the rifle and the shots the sniper took. The boy gushed through the text trying to convince them about building him a friendly version of the rifle. Read friendly and erase it. Completely.

That gun was thing that made for the Winter Soldier, the velocity and caliber of bullets it can take. The rifle is meant to kill when hitting vital organs. WS-Snow Piercer. Tony did the name, if he preened quietly when the man in question did a quiet huff in amusement, fuck it, he did.

Rubbing his face, Tony tried to banish the thoughts on the highly skilled soldier from his thoughts. He listened to the quiet griping the roommates were giving the man. He felt bad, he can take flack from every turn but him being near, hanging out, and talking to Giacomo was making the circle strain he can stop.

He doesn’t want to damn it.

Wrapping his arms around himself, barely paid the time, stating it was a little past 3 AM, going to the place where he can play out his thoughts. Play them when making, building, and rocking out was not doing it for him.

Even with dark circles under his eyes, he didn’t feel the signs of exhaustions.

Slipping into the music room, he made sure the room door slid shut completely this time.

Bucky Barnes thought over his year, first official year being out here. The first time he has seen Anthony Stark in person, dress to the nines and already presenting where they all stood. Now, Barnes was not even sure where Wilson stood with the scientist but he knew where he stood.

Friends. James at the time wanted to deck himself for asking a question if they were friends. To his own surprising relief, the cute male said they were. Not best friends, because James was not anywhere close to what Colonel Rhodes and Anton have. He is never jealous of that either though, he likes what he has.

Yes, he does want more. He comes to accept this about himself. He wants more but he will take what he can get.

Rolling on to his back he stared at the ceiling thinking about the new things that happened to him. He was about to finish his new bike with Anthony. They build a gun together, he mostly did the assembling, Anthony just instructed him how to do what. Tested it till he felt everything was working properly. If that got Harley points, which meant brownie points with the sweater-wearing man, he will take it.

Yeah, they do the arm maintenance, but he goes to the workshop now to just watch the man work.

That lead to an interesting conversation with Steve about how he uses to hangout, how all of them at some point (Bird Eyes, Natalia, Thor, and Banner) hung out with the inventor at some point in his lab at Stark Tower. Clarifying through Natalia, that it was moreover for equipment upgrades, questions about Midgardian culture, or in Steve’s case, to just hanging out.

His friend was excited that he was gaining back some old interest of past Barnes, yeah, he likes science and math, the future, but he also just likes Anthony.

From the beginning of December 2016 through 2017 proved to be a learning experience about himself. He loves plums, shooting, science, sci-fi, action, drama, and thriller movies; music under anything of Jazz, Rock, Swing, or anything that catches his ears. He started to chart stars for fun, thanks to the man on his brain talking about the sky like it was a love story. He still goes to therapy, once a month. Long sessions but good for his still tensed up mind.

He like soft covers, hates his mouth being covered unless necessary. He doesn’t mind the cold so much until it starts irritating his scars and makes him fall under. He already had that happen once in front of the others. They all thought he was going into kill mode, as they deemed.

If the manor was a little warmer now, he was grateful for it. Yeah, they all have heaters in their rooms but at least Steve is less snappy because the house is warmer than before.

James did have to walk away when they ranted (Steve mostly) about how the spark of fire kept the house cold on purpose.

The ex-assassin stared up at the ceiling still till he turned to his door. He heard the hidden speaker come to life. Instead of VITO asking him human questions or FRIDAY letting him know something interesting (they started warming up to him like children) it was piano keys turning, being played.

Mind going back to the first time, the first night that showed something new, of Anthony playing the piano and singing. The memory emotions shuddered him out of thinking hard.

Letting bare feet hit the floor, he wandered out quietly to the music room.

He saw the scars on his shoulder and neck. Dancing with blue light. He remembers that night so well, as the flames danced with agony among the man’s singing.

A knot in his throat, Bucky shivered but refusing to go back for a shirt. He was sure that shiver was not from the cold kissing his skin.

The piano notes started up as background instrumentals played as soon as the assassin was allowed inside the room, quietly, doubting the man at the piano could hear him. Even then he fell into the lull of his friend and maybe crush signing, sliding down the wall to the floor.

“My feet are aching  
And your back is pretty tired  
And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe  
And set our grief aside  
The Papers say it's doomsday  
The button has been pressed  
We're gonna nuke each other up boys  
'Til old satan stands impressed”  
  
  
The mirror woke up slowly, as the blue lights in the man’s fingers sprang awake from the gentle playing. James stared up at the morbid images that seem to come from the man’s own thoughts. Extremis, he was told about, being the thing that meshed and loved the arc reactor. Projected his own thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

He watched the digital arc blue plants began to bloom on the stage.  
  


“And here it is, our final night alive”

  
James pressed his back to the wall, taking in the life that was growing in the hall, creep vines encircling around other instruments, afraid to let go but wanting to release something.  
  
“And as the earth runs to the ground  
Oh girl it's you that I lie with”

Within the Manor, each other adults sleeping began to awake from the music being played over the speaker systems.

Some were annoyed that Stark would be obnoxious enough to think they want to hear him sing. Each of them wandered out grumbling, questioning, and asking why he is laying so late.

They all went down to the hall seeing the crack door open, James leaning against the wall, watching enraptured as the digital forest came to life slowly around them even when the screen was on fire.  
  
“As the atom bomb locks in  
Oh it's you I watch TV with  
As the world, as the world caves in”  
  
James never noticed the other eyes peering in, watching the man falls deeper into the notes and lyrics he was singing. Already getting a build-up of his tears. Extremis lit the path, from the piano down to the music room pushing the plants and lights of animals come to further to life.

The Winter Soldier stared at the animals disappearing with other animals taking their spots.  
  


“You put your final suit on  
I paint my fingernails  
Oh we're going out in style babe  
And everything's on sale”

Tony leaned into touch like there was a person caressing his cheek as he let his fingers danced on the keys. A swirl of electric fireflies swarmed around him scattering into the open space. The room slowly being drenched in blue lights.  
  
“We creep up on extinction  
I pull your arms right in  
I weep and say goodnight love  
While my organs pack it in”  
  
Bucky swallowed back his own emotions, already feeling the effects of the room environment around him. The vegetation dying, being windswept, leaving the mirror to dissolve into darkness as the light plants formed into planets of gaseous forms. Pulsing like they were alive.

The piano kept going, even as Tony stood up, stepping slowly away from the piano. Lights flying to space, filling it further. Drowning in water even as the dark space shown on the screen.   
  


“And here it is, our final night alive”  
  


Tony followed the missing figure pulling his head away and to another, the mirror projecting the feelings he usually never expresses in person. Tides of stars forming like eyes.  
  
  
“And as the earth runs to the ground  
Oh girl it's you that I lie with”  
  


Bucky watched each planet formed turn into dust circling around into something of a tempest of digital frustration. Blue eyes followed the man leaving blue steps turning into a steady burning digital flame. Hands grasping at the empty air.  
  
  
“As the atom bomb locks in  
Oh it's you I watch TV with”  
  


The mirror spread out, forming a half-circle when the engineer spread his arms wide clenching his hands. Ignoring the confusing tears. Ignoring the figure of nothingness press against him. He can feel the many things in his hands wanting to be free. Freer than he wants his feelings to be.

  
“As the world, as the world caves”  
  


The brunette stared at the empty screen grasping at the things of blue in his hands. Fighting the urge to release them. Fearing what they would do if he let them act how they want to act.  
  
  
“Oh it's you that I lie with”  
  


Dreams of laying in bed with the figure, with tensing arms, body shaking as he sang his heart out to the empty space in front of him.   
  
  
“As the atom bomb locks in”  
  


He combed through his hair, to fight the urges. The welling of emotions he feels now differently. He can almost feel the chill dancing on his cheeks. Blues slipping through his fingers finding refuge far from his hands.  
  
  
“Yes it's you I welcome death with”  
  


The mirror swirled away from the sparkling sky into the image of himself singing. Blues reaching further out to emptiness never falling but not rising anymore. Dripping a deep blue on him, tears looking frozen, afraid to let go over their anchors.

James stared, watching the dancing blues spark into something unidentifiable. Abstract as whatever this being is feelings. He wants to feel this much but broken pieces and all.   
  
  
“As the world, as the world caves in”  
  
  
Tony let his hands release even there was nothing to release. Body shaking letting out the last lyrics through his mouth. Blues dancing away with the burning figure into the emptying mirror. The sparkles of digital stars cascading into chrysanthemums petals, into the crisp white-blues before fading back into the nothingness.

His shoulders slump when the last of the song leaves his lips and body. Exhaustion meeting him at the end.  
  


“As the world caves in”  
  


James stared at the man, took his time to come back to reality, leaving the abstract and strange world becoming invisible. He watches the mirror return to order as if it didn’t open up to him. He watched the man breathed out a heavy sigh.

He was not sure if he should interrupt or he should say he saw the singing. Like the first time, always just him singing. Danced in colors.

“Anthony…”

Tony jumped turning to face James only for his eyes to land on the others. He visibly hunched in on himself, not realizing they were awake. James turned to see what made the smaller male edged, when he saw the others staring, wide eyes and confused faces. He went to say something when he saw a speeding blur hurry by, pushing past the others. Disappearing into the night.

Bucky stood there staring at the group that stared down the hall the genius hurried away. He frowned when they turn back to him.

Walking up to them he wanted to find his friend and try to calm him down. This was not for others to see. He thought he had made sure the door slid closed.

“What are you all doing here?” James questioned them all after he stepped out herding the others away from the private room. He made sure he listened out for the completely shut door. He has to talk to VITO about this.

Natasha frowned, surprise this never came up either, “Stark woke us up. I figured not on purpose, but we heard music and came here.” She explained point blank.

“Yeah, we didn’t know he could sing either.” Barton exclaimed looking fully awake.

“Because you weren’t meant to see him.” Bucky replied harshly, words edging on sharpness.

Steve frowned at him growing more confused, “Why were you here then if this is private?”

“Steve, it is none of your business. I know I use to tell you everything, but not this.” James explained softly with the same bite that been a common occurrence when it comes to Anthony.

Wanda chimed in, even she was not needed in this discussion, “Bucky, you call him Anthony and he didn’t even react badly to seeing you. You seem closer than you let on.”

James glared at her even when Wilson started to step between everyone. Bless this dumbass, he was about go AWOL on these people. “Can we all go to sleep. If jackass here wants to tell us about why he and Stark are friends or whatever he can. I am tired, I am going to sleep. Barnes, have fun being the predator.”

James could almost hug Sam for defusing the situation, even Bird Eyes, Natalia, and Maximoff shrugged walking away. He can hear hush guesses about what happening between them. First the tango, then this. Steve, for all his graciousness, looked pinched and left out about not knowing the ins and out of his growing friendship with Anton. God, he hopes he still has a friendship after this stunt.

Later on, in the early morning, he looked at his cell with apologies from VITO for not closing the door all the way. Then another one from the inventor.  
  


 **Anthony** : Hey, sorry about last night. I, I freaked out, seeing them. Apparently, VI wanted to them see that our friendship was not bad for your health and I am not an evil person. I am sorry again. That was messy. Anyway, I hope you got some sleep. I sort of passed out after rushing to my room.  
  


James stared at the text that arrived two hours after the race out of the room, James felt that before. Breathing controlled he began his own reply.

Tony poked his head out of the blankets thrown over his body seeing the text from the Winter Soldier. Last night was bad. He called Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, basically everyone about his roommates catching him sing. He didn’t want them to know. How VITO did it to protect his creator’s health, which means having more friends to him. He did scold VITO about doing that but he was worried about what the sniper would think of him.

He freaked out and bolted. He didn’t have the energy to curse people out. He didn’t have the will to face anything the man in question had for him. The icy blues staring at him like he did something wonderous. He can’t handle that from him. He did a panic text as soon as his mind woke up.

Everyone else said not to freak out too much, that get more sleep, and take the 6 days to vacation. He was about to actually sleep again after his brain started to slow till extremis popped up a text message from the super-soldier.

 **Giacomo** : No sleep. Couldn’t sleep. I hope you are okay. Yeah, VITO explained it to me after I got to my room. Worried about us not being friends or something. But, we don’t have nothing to prove to any of them. Steve worries too much and the others are just that. Others. I get it. That, the signing, is a private thing.

Tony pressed his phone to lips again, staring at the covers under him, pillow close to his body. He already started and sent his reply.

 **Anthony** : Thank you for getting it and I am okay. I mean, when I get my cofea and my day started officially. I will be. Rogers is your best friend and brother; I suppose he has a right to… be protective who you are friends with.

Tony frowned after several minutes passed with no reply when the cell vibrated showing the man's number. Answering the call he was already nervous wondering if he fucked this thing they have up already. He had a quip ready about not needed to call when they live together but he said froze him.

“Steve and others' opinions on my friendship with you, Anthony. Does not matter.” He spoke, the mixing accents tickling against his ear. Even when he felt his face begin to grow hot. “Steve is like my brother but he does not have a say who I am friends with. I want to be your friend. You aren’t evil. You aren’t… broken. You are human. Siberia… messed me up too but, what happened there happened. We.. are healing right?”

Tony bit his lip, even when he tried to work out the words but all he can do, not jokes, self-deprecation, or even deflections came besides honesty, “I think we are. Siberia happened… but I mean… we both are messed up and human. It works for our friendship. If it helps… you aren’t evil. You are silver. And for what this whole vulnerable thing and mushy shit we are doing, I am happy you are my friend. My family kind of likes it too.”

He heard a stalled breath, he bit back a laugh when it seems like he accidentally murdered the Winter Soldier, “I am happy to hear. See you later?”

“Yeah, you got it,” Tony answered. He listened to the response of sure thing and the line went dead. Rolling on his back, he grabbed the small toy dragon and the guard bear, hugging them both staring at the ceiling. 


End file.
